


吻我骗子   番外二  第四章

by Lcantstopit



Category: No Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:35:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23940916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lcantstopit/pseuds/Lcantstopit
Summary: 非发布者本人汉化，详见微博#吻我骗子#超话@抱走你的小可爱
Kudos: 7





	吻我骗子   番外二  第四章

**Author's Note:**

> 非发布者本人汉化，详见微博#吻我骗子#超话  
> @抱走你的小可爱

【番外二】第4章

像花一样柔和性感的香气唤醒了本能。凯斯即使闭着眼睛也能感知出来。啊，这是我的omega的香味。

凯斯毫不犹豫地用胳膊揽住他，在被子里用力拥抱着身旁的身体，将鼻子埋进他脖颈间用力地呼吸。

肺里弥漫着香气，凯斯发出了一声兴奋的叹息，在怀里紧绷着的身子哆哆嗦嗦直发抖。对着抖动的身体，凯斯暗自发笑。

“研雨。”

当凯斯在他耳边低声耳语时，信息素的香气更浓了，凯斯以此诱惑了他。怀里僵硬的身体稍稍动了一下，月光洒在了偷偷回头看的研雨的脸上。凯斯看着他一副混乱的表情，说:

“还记得吗?我们在这张床上做过什么。”

研雨没有回答，只是慌张地颤动着睫毛。瞬间，在他的周围弥漫着的信息素香气更浓郁了。感受到凯斯的兴奋后，研雨的呼吸也变得更加急促。

凯斯轻轻地举起手，用指尖轻抚研雨的嘴唇，把他颤抖的下巴抬起来，两人的视线立刻对在了一起。研雨心跳得很厉害，连呼吸都变得很困难。

“研雨，”

凯斯低声细语，声音如呼吸般轻柔。  
“可以吻你吗?”

看来没必要得到允许，因为研雨的嘴唇已经张开了一半。尽管如此，他还是在等待研雨的回答。

两人的呼吸碰到了一起，只要稍微扭头，嘴唇也能碰到。每当浓烈的信息素香气扑鼻而来时，就会在体内弥漫开来。研雨感觉下身钻心地疼，他的肚子里似乎装满了东西，仿佛不用什么来深深搅动，内心就无法忍受。

“哈……”

发出毫无意义的叹息声的研雨闭上了眼睛，心想要是嘴唇碰在一起，只要稍微活动一下就会很自然地继续下去了。研雨的身子一直在发抖，不知道是兴奋还是紧张。看到这样的研雨，凯斯突然想到什么。

“别怕，”

他紧紧地贴在抱腰的手臂上。  
“我只会跟你接吻。”

稳定很重要。但如果只是接吻，这样不就可以了吗?凯斯这样想着。

嘴唇刚碰到的一刹那，研雨就用力地推了推他的肩膀。这样一来虽然没有推开凯斯的手臂，但可以肯定是拒绝的意思。

在更加急促的呼吸中咽下了一口唾沫的研雨好不容易开口了:  
“对不起，对不起……我不行。”

面对不断道歉的研雨，凯斯感到哑然无语。哈…然后才清醒过来，他突然又回到了现实。研雨完全不记得自己的事情，因此，这种情况当然会让他感到困惑和恐慌。可反过来又要向他解释，真是让人哭笑不得。

“我……”

本想再次提醒他我们已经结婚了的事实，但是，一看到研雨哭泣的脸，顿时就说不出口了。虽然凯斯想骂人，但还是忍住了。现在最重要的是处理现在的情况，如果不这么做，他很有可能永远都要面对这样的研雨。虽然生气，但他还是没有说什么。

凯斯好不容易想出一个借口，开口说:  
“抱歉，我习惯了。”

这并不是说谎。凯斯在睡觉时抱着研雨的次数数不胜数，很自然，跟日常生活一样。

研雨小心翼翼地注视着凯斯。一看他湿漉漉的脸，就能非常清楚地知道他现在是有多紧张。哈…凯斯叹息道，同时也意识到自己有多欲求不满，一看到那张脸，就更激动了。

“我不会再这么做了，你先睡吧。”

凯斯能说的就这些，然后他无法忍受欲火而起身的样子让研雨惊慌地叫了起来:  
“皮特曼先生?”

凯斯没有回头，大步走入浴室，看来不得不洗个冷水澡了。

他不管三七二十一，冲到淋浴器下，打开了水龙头，但却很难冷静下来。令人不寒而栗的是，他的生殖器已经硬得不像话了，当看到坚挺的欲望已经可以够到他肚子的时候，他的嘴角充满了无语，不由自主地骂出了脏话:

“该死的！”

凯斯一怒之下，粗暴地抓住了自己的生殖器，手心的脉搏让人感到热血沸腾。自己给自己做，真不敢相信。但这是现实，像以前独自留在床上的研雨一样。

无论是谁，急切地想要得到快感的心情都会让人迅速地开始动作。但情况并不乐观，他上次自慰的经历由来已久。连思春期都没有过，在此之前无论何时他都不缺床伴，没有必要为满足一时的欲望而抓紧自己的性器官。

仅靠上下忙碌的手还不够，如果在外面的研雨张开腿躺着，看着他也许会有办法，但是现在的凯斯只能想象着这样的研雨: 红着脸，把腿叉开成M型，将下面的洞面向自己，露出诱人的表情。

“哈…哈啊……”  
研雨白皙的手指从胯间伸下去，自己把洞张开。细碎的喘息声使他的信息素香味从鼻尖复苏。

“凯斯，快进来。”  
他用急切的声音对凯斯低声说。  
“全部射在我里面。”

凯斯勉强地想象着，发出叹息般的呻吟声，呼吸急促。视线往下，不仅是手，连墙壁都被自己的精液污染。

他的阴茎仍坚硬地站立着。一次显然是不够的，连续释放了三次之后它才勉强镇定下来。接着，凯斯得到的是比快感更大的空虚感: 我为什么要自慰。

“……操！”

他用拳头猛击浴室的墙壁，气得咬牙切齿。他在想如果研雨恢复记忆，那我一定要把这一切都还给你。他决心一定要实现自己自慰时想象中的一切。

但不幸的是，在妄想的一刹那，刚刚解放的性器又死灰复燃，凯斯在谩骂的同时再次抓住了它。这让他火冒三丈，无法忍受，他连续两次清理完手上的精液后回到卧室。

听到门被打开的声音，蜷缩在床一角打瞌睡的研雨眨了一下眼睛。向吓得半睡半醒的他挥动着毛巾的男人大步走了过来。

“明天我要出门，做好准备。”

听到这句话，研雨不由自主地问:  
“为什么突然要出门？”

面对研雨的提问，凯斯咬着牙说道:  
“结婚戒指！”

无意中视线向下的研雨吓了一跳，但凯斯没有给他机会拒绝。

“不仅标记没了，连戒指也没有，看来你是不会自觉了，现在看来必须要给你一个提醒。”

“你是我的omega，和我结婚了，还生下我的孩子。这是不变的事实，听懂了吗?你和我明天要去买结婚戒指，你一辈子也别想取下它，明白吗?”

“……”  
“回答！”  
“哦，是。”

凯斯的催促把研雨吓得身体猛的一震。凯斯沉默不语地瞪了他一眼，突然转过身离开了房间。在呆呆地眨着眼睛的研雨的周围，只有愤怒的凯斯的信息素香气隐隐飘荡。

—————————————————

“您好。欢迎光临，皮特曼先生、研雨。”

事先接到通知在此等候的经纪人等到他们一下车，就走到他们身边打招呼。她望着毫不犹豫地移动脚步的凯斯和跟在他身后的研雨整齐地迈着步子。

“没想到您会亲自来，接到您的吩咐，我们马上做了准备，您需要的东西已经准备好了。”

他们一进珠宝店，门就被锁上了，窗帘慢慢地透过巨大的橱窗垂下来，为了不让其他人从外面看到里面。在完全封闭的空间里，经纪人向坐在凯斯旁边的研雨打招呼:

“研雨，过得好吗?本来就想知道您最近过得怎么样。上次订购的东西还需要一些时间，完成后给您寄到家里吗?还是像往常一样，您亲自过来取?”

研雨顿时慌了一下，立刻眨了眨眼睛，好像明白了什么。

“我会亲自来的，谢谢您。”

用温和的语气打招呼后，经纪人与研雨相视而笑，随即招待两人享用一些点心。职员放下了摆放着华丽巧克力的果盘，经纪人问道:

“要来杯饮料吗?您需要什么?”  
“我要一杯果汁，这边要意大利浓缩咖啡。”

看着爽快地给凯斯和自己提出了需求的研雨的样子，凯斯朝他望去，在不知不觉中行动变得自然的研雨转过头问道:  
“你要不要吃点别的?”

经常按照自己的喜好来点餐的他内心感到很痛快。是不是这段时间兴趣变了?忐忑不安地等待着凯斯回答，凯斯开口道:  
“就这么办吧，你做的很好。”

他的眼角微微倾斜，带着淡淡的微笑，看起来心情多少有些放松，研雨也跟着露出了笑容。凯斯看到把手伸向巧克力的他的侧脸，心想着幸亏我跟着出来了。

命令经纪人把东西送到家里虽然很简单，但他之所以这样辛苦地亲力亲为，是因为猜想如果走遍研雨经常光顾的商店，会不会让研雨想起什么。看到研雨自然而然地点上了自己的咖啡，他有点希望了，这样一步一步来，很快就会好起来的。

凯斯想了想，把自己深埋在沙发里，把双臂伸展到背后的靠垫上。刚要把巧克力放进嘴里的研雨停下了动作，看到凯斯的目光，手拿巧克力的研雨问道:  
“要吗？”

凯斯轻轻地把头歪向他那边，在研雨停下的动作中轻轻张开了嘴。研雨在把巧克力小心翼翼地放到凯斯张开的嘴唇中间时，手指末端感受到了丝丝凉意。瞬间，他感到非常慌张，睁大了眼睛。

不会吧，研雨吃惊地眨眼睛，凯斯竟然会碰到我的手指。

“让您久等了。”

清新的声音在他们不远处响起。因此，互相交错在一起的视线一下子就错开了方向。研雨慌忙回头看着职员带来的宝石。

“我要选哪一个好呢?”  
研雨假装认真挑选的样子发问，旁边传来了回答:  
“随便挑一个我喜欢的。”

研雨突然调皮起来:“这些你都喜欢吗?”

凯斯笑了，在一旁看着的人也笑了。他边抽烟边说:  
“全部送到家里去。”  
“明白了。”

“啊?”  
惊慌的只有研雨。

经纪人合不拢嘴，爽快地回答说:  
“研雨刚才看到的宝石盒子都会拿走。”

“等一下，那些全都要吗?全部都要买吗?”  
“不是你说的吗。”

凯斯随口说着便点燃了一支香烟。研雨慌忙问道:

“结婚戒指只要一个不就可以了吗?”  
“我说过每年到结婚纪念日你都会送我戒指。”

“对，对。”

在旁边经纪人插了一句话。好像是认为这是情侣间琐碎的争吵，脸上洋溢着微笑。凯斯举起手拦住经纪人的动作，制止她再把盒子拿回去。

他上身向前倾了倾，看着面前一行行的戒指，从中挑出一个，把另一只手递给研雨。

“手。”  
凯斯对他说。看着无意间伸出右手的研雨，凯斯急忙伸出左手，抓住他的指尖拽了过来。

“不要再躲了。”  
把他刚才挑选的戒指戴在研雨的第四个手指上，命令道。研雨惊慌地看着自己的手，一颗耀眼的钻石令他顿时呆住了。

这还没有结束。接着凯斯还为研雨挑选了衣服，这次也是同样，职员们轮流拿着几件衣服出现在他们面前，还买了皮鞋、腰带、手表和手帕。等职员们几乎把所有的东西都收拾好，他们才走了出来。

现在要回去了吗?  
研雨想了想，但看见凯斯朝着一个街区外的另一个卖场走去。

“欢迎光临，皮特曼先生，研雨。难得今天有空过来。”

这次也是同样，经纪人过来熟练的打了招呼。这是一种仿佛谁都知道他们的态度。

研雨虽然觉得有些迷惑，但还是微笑着回答:  
“是的，就是这样。那么今天也拜托了。”

他说:“我们上市了很多新品，请稍等，让我们准备一下。”

职员们给他们指引座位，开始忙乱起来。凯斯喝着咖啡瞟了研雨一眼，和比刚才更有人情味的研雨正好对视，尴尬地笑了。

凯斯想吻他，却停了下来。  
别着急，如果不想再把事情弄糟的话。

回想起昨天晚上发生的事情，心情就不太轻松了，时间有的是，只是凯斯缺乏耐心。转移视线看向研雨的手，确认自己给他戴上的戒指确实还在那里。

正要转头，结果看到研雨的耳朵。这让他怎么想也想不明白。记忆消失，为什么标记也消失了。

‘对不起。从来没见过这样的例子……”

想到医生为难的脸，他忍住了叹息，放下空咖啡杯，研雨赶紧问:  
“要再来点儿吗?还是其他饮料?”

凯斯回头看了看他，脸上布满了捏出来的微笑。

“研雨。”  
“是的。”

凯斯对紧张的研雨编造了一个温柔的声音对他说:  
“我说过，你现在不是我的秘书，你是我正式的结婚对象。我该告诉你几次呢?”

如果不知道对话内容，甚至可以想象他是在说情话。可实际研雨却坐在了非常近的距离上。

“哦……”  
“不要像个秘书一样行动，而是作为我的伴侣，知道吗?”  
“……我知道了。”

研雨有意识地很快闭上了嘴。好像只要再多说一句话就能抹掉那笑容。但是对于让他作为伴侣那样做，他完全没有实感。

幸运的是，工作人员带着要给他们看的东西回来了。

“这是本季度的新品，13是我们品牌的象征，加上科西嘉岛这个主题的设计。”

接着，研雨仔细地听了他的讲解。凯斯等着看研雨如何反应，他终于像作了决定似的，回过头来:  
“皮特曼先生。”

“研雨，”  
当凯斯说出自己的名字时，研雨犹豫了一下。凯斯微笑着说:  
“如果你再这么叫我一声，我就会把你关在我的岛上，让你再也不能叫皮特曼先生，知道了吗?”

研雨慌慌张张地眨了眨眼睛。凯斯仍在笑着，但绝不能说他看上去心情不错。研雨犹豫着张开了嘴:  
“但是……”  
“研雨。”

在凯斯说下去之前，研雨先开口说道:  
“您不给亲自她们挑选礼物吗?以前都是我挑着送过去的，如果我们一起订购的话……”

“研雨，”  
凯斯皱着眉头制止了他。  
“你要送给谁礼物?”

艾玛?还是妈妈?秘书室的同事?

研雨对回想起他可能认识的女人的凯斯说:  
“你们不是见过面吗?您不是来给他们订购礼物的吗?”

沉默持续了一会儿，这次的沉默比任何时候都漫长而沉重。

“是你认识的人吗?”  
凯斯小声问道，他的脸上的微笑消失了。

这是什么意思?就算是我先遇见的那个人，但凯斯无论如何都不可能完全没见过吧。难道凯斯对她们并不满意，但应该已经得到了满足，再过段时间就会习惯的。

重新靠在沙发上时，偷偷看着他眼色的研雨开口了。  
“大概，就是这样。”

凯斯的太阳穴上布满了青筋。和慢慢转过头的凯斯眼神相遇，研雨慌忙转过头去。  
“您比较喜欢哪一个?我在想这个包怎么样。”

研雨似乎是故意要略过自己刚才说的话，用快速的语调问道。凯斯很长一段时间都没有出声。

“只买你需要的。”

听到这句话，研雨简单的回答:  
“好的。”  
凯斯看到他同时订购了一个女式包。

“要给妹妹买礼物吗?”  
“哦?不，买这个是……”

刚要否定的研雨一时间没有想好说法，就如实回答了:  
“嗯……我听说，”

研雨似乎有些慌张，说话结结巴巴的。  
“您需要一个能释放信息素的人，不是吗?所以会需要用到的。”

“研雨，”  
凯斯用低沉的声音开口:  
“你是在对我说，你要让我出轨吗?”

凯斯的眼睛突然变成金色。这是研雨出院后第一次见到这样的他。心脏突然发疯似地跳了起来，自己分明没有犯过错误，不知道是出了什么问题。

研雨慌张地眨着眼睛看着凯斯。凯斯咬紧牙关盯着他。他再也无法忍受，怒发冲冠。  
“哦，原来如此。”

研雨慌张地想要说话，但一时也想不起来应该说点什么。

凯斯看到神色犹豫的研雨便赶忙接了下去:  
“所以说，你现在是出于什么意图对我说这些话的? 有什么问题吗?不能回答吗?”  
“是，但是……”

凯斯握紧的拳头似乎要向自己飞过来。  
虽然没有见过他打人，但研雨甚至认为他现在这样做完全有可能。

研雨挤出声带艰难地回答，他说:  
“我一直都有在这样做。”

“我跟你说过好几次我们结婚了，你是听不懂我的话?还是我开了个不像话的玩笑?是你，还是我在表演?为你准备这么一场演出，真了不起！不是吗?”

凯斯一口气用粗重的话语讽刺了我。

“我现在才明白，我是如此地爱着你，太棒了。爱情真伟大啊，居然还要让我搞这些不三不四的事！”

“我不是那个意思……”  
研雨慌得脸都红了。看到慌乱的研雨，凯斯的怒气一直没有平息下来，况且现在也没有什么能平息他的怒火的了。

顿时，研雨就记起来了在机场的等候室里的那个吻。当然，标记也能随着记忆一起回来。  
但是，那样的事没有发生。

“就算你和我结婚了，  
研雨艰难迟疑地避开视线。

“不管怎么想，都不能相信你只有我一个。我也不知道我和你怎么就变成现在这样了。你不是一直都只碰女人吗?所以，即使与我结婚，但交往的对象另有其人，那就……”

“哈…”  
迸发出失望的叹息，怒气如果达到极限，反而会气馁。凯斯窒息地用手遮住了脸。

研雨是对整个婚姻生活，不只是凯斯对他衷心的事实感到无法想象的。不，根本没有想象的余地。

“我在你心里，到底是什么样的人啊?”  
凯斯有气无力的声音问道，愤怒消失得无影无踪。研雨感到困惑，回答不上来了。

研雨的反应让凯斯更加确信。

“为什么你这么难以相信我的对象只有一个?到底是有什么问题。”

听着责问般的话语，研雨的头垂得很低，但是仍旧低声说:  
“不是还和那个空姐接吻了吗。”

那句话几乎是意想不到地瞬间说了出来。凯斯听懂他在说什么的时候已经是几秒钟后的事情了。


End file.
